moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Jaguar Tank
Latin Confederation |role = Anti-armor |tier = 1 |techlvl = 2 |hp = 395 |useguns = 105mm cannon |armortype = Medium |speed = 6 |turn = * 8 (unit) * 9 (turret) |sight = 6 |cost = $800 |time = 0:29 |produced = Soviet War Factory |groundattack = 85-42.5 * 100% vs. Light * 90% vs. Medium/Harvester * 80% vs. Heavy * 65% vs. (Big) Light Structure * 60% vs. (Big) Heavy Structure * 30% vs. Drone and (Very) Big Defensive Structure * 25% vs. Defensive Structure * 15% vs. Cyborg, Foehn infantry and Tech Concrete Fortresses * 10% vs. Basic/Animal, Flak and Plate |cooldown = 65 frames (4.3 in-game seconds) |range = 6, radius 0.3 |ability = May eject a Bomb Pilot when destroyed (70% rookie, 85% veteran, 100% elite) |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * +25% speed * Self-repair |notes = * Can fire while moving * Can crush infantry * Can enter Tank Bunkers * Takes 3 slots in transports |artist = Azri_Apoc }} The Jaguar Assault Tank (also called Jaguar Battle Tank in the map editor) is the main battle tank of the Latin Confederation. Official description The Jaguar, befitting of its name, is a nimble light tank used primarily in jungle warfare. Capable of cutting through the brush at high speeds, the tank can ambush and quickly take down its prey. Its low cost allows it to be produced in mass numbers, though its fairly poor armor means it has to rely on its quick movements to evade destruction. Even if the Jaguar is destroyed, a surprise awaits the foes of the Latin Confederation. The driver can often escape relatively unharmed thanks to a myriad of fail safes, allowing him to capture any empty vehicles on the battlefield. In dire situations, all Jaguar drivers are equipped with explosive vests for a last ditch attempt to cripple or wound enemies.Soviet Units page on the official Mental Omega website Overview The Jaguar Tank is the Latin Confederation's standard main battle tank, using a mixture of speed and the element of surprise to tackle its enemies. Though its armor and firepower cannot be compared to the likes of the Rhino Tank or the Qilin Tank, it can compensate with its slightly faster speed and the ability to (potentially) eject a Bomb Pilot upon destruction. The evacuated pilot can either perform a suicidal charge against enemy positions to hopefully inflict moderate damage or attempt to capture any empty vehicles depiloted by Morales. Because of its nature as a standard MBT, it should steer clear of anti-tank infantry and air threats. It does not have the survivability of its other Soviet counterparts either (though it is still respectably durable in contrast to Allied and Epsilon MBTs), so don't expect it to last in a head-on battle against heavier tanks or well-defended bases without careful use and support. Appearances Act One * Jaguar Tank debuts as enemies in Road Trippin' and a buildable unit in Happy Birthday, when Latin Confederation joined the Third Great War. Assessment See also * Rhino Tank * Qilin Tank References zh:捷豹突击坦克 Category:Vehicles Category:Tanks Category:Soviet Union Category:Latin Confederation Category:Main Battle Tanks